Flame On
by OwlIs
Summary: "You know, with you being Wonder Woman and all, I need to have my own super hero alias. I could totally be Johnny Storm in the Fantastic Four." Kensi and Deeks discuss the Marvel Superheroes.


**As usual, I own nothing. Also, this involves pre-established Densi.**

* * *

><p>It was another late night in OPS. After a difficult cases, there was nothing left to do except to fill out the pages and pages of case work that needed to be completed before work the next day.<p>

Deeks sat at his desk, distracted by the transfixing movements of color on his dormant laptop. Looking past his ten finished pages, Deeks noticed that OPS was uncharacteristically quiet.

In the corner of the room, a young janitor was mopping the ground, bobbing his head to the song blasting through his earbuds.

The Wonder Twins had left earlier that evening, together as usual, and deep in discussion about the pros and cons of technology.

Callen and Sam were gone as well. They had disappeared when Deeks had been working on finishing page five in order to arrive at the Laker's game on time. The duo had quietly slipped out, tossing in their case files before anyone stopped them (or, from Hetty's point of view, allowing them to leave early).

Kensi was still concentrating on her work, eyes down, hand scribbling, foot tapping.

Staring at his partner brought a smile to Deeks's face as a thought slowly entered his mind. "You know, with you being Wonder Woman and all, I need to have my own super hero alias. I could _totally_ be Johnny Storm in the Fantastic Four."

Kensi looked up from her work, a curious expression on her face. It was random statements like these that made her question her decision to pretend to still have work to do until Deeks was finished as well. "Are you being serious right now?"

"When am I not serious Kensalina? I mean, just imagine what a better world we would live in if I could control fire."

"I think I would prefer to not think about that. I'm quite sure the world would explode."

"Have some faith in me Fern."

"I'm just being realistic."

"Come on, I mean, I love staring at fire and attending bonfires. Of course, who doesn't? And as Johnny, my s'mores would be amazing. and I live in LA, which is known for having hot weather. I also cook, and a lot of my cooking involves the stove. It would be amazing if I could bake with my bare hands. I would own a bakery."

Kensi arched an eyebrow, intrigued by the food. "Keep talking."

"I would take the phrase "handmade" to a whole new level." Deeks said with a grin. "I could make and bake the pizza in front of everyone within a matter of seconds. And impatient people like you,"

"Hey!"

"People like you would love the fact that the pizza would only take a few minutes to bake. I could fry it at the right temperature after only a few minutes. You of course, would get all of my wonderful delicacies at a reasonably low price, as well."

"Sounds too good to be true. " Kensi snorted. "It's more likely that you would burn everything to a crisp."

"Oh please, I would know my own strength. I also know that to cook a perfect apple crisp, one has to set the oven to exactly 375 degrees according to Betty Crocker."

"Anyone could guess that."

"Anyone but you."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that if you ever had to save your life by baking a batch of snickerdoodle cookies, you would be grateful to have me as your partner."

"I'm grateful for having you as a partner."

"Is that why you physically abuse me everyday and told me I don't know how to style my hair?"

"It's called tough love. Get over it."

"See, you give me tough love and I give you nothing but perfectly made pancakes everyday." Deeks sighed. "You know, when we go to Antarctica and if I were Johnny Storm, I would make it feel like Florida."

"That would ruin the ecosystem."

"Do you always have to be so condescending?"

"Do you always have to speak before you think? What if you killed all the polar bears?"

Deeks gasped exaggeratedly, feigning shock. "How dare you."

"You were the one to suggest it!"

"No I wasn't, that was you! I only wanted to help keep us warm but noooooo." Deeks said, crossing his eyes.

Kensi laughed. "You're so ridiculous, you know that?"

"That's my goal, every day sweetheart." Deeks said with a wink. "And then of course, there's the fact that I look _exactly_ like Chris Evans."

"Oh yeah, I can really see the resemblance." Kensi said sarcastically.

"Come on. If I tried, I bet I could beat him out for the role. Then, by the transitive property, I would also be Steve Rogers, First Avenger. You would have to respect me then."

"You forget that Steve gets teased by Tony Stark."

"So you're the Tony to my Steve?"

"If you really want to think of our relationship like that,"

"I would just start off with being Johnny. I'm still stuck on the whole fire thing." Deeks jumped out of his chair and onto the floor, feet spread apart and hand in the air in a dramatic pose. "Flame on!"

Kensi chuckled to herself, getting up from her chair.

"You know, since you're Wonder Woman, I should probably be Super Man or something. But I really don't want to be dragged by the whole kryptonite problem. Of course, there's water for Johnny and the whole 'can't fly' thing with Steve...man, why do all of the guys have these huge weaknesses while Wonder Woman's invincible? That is so not-"

Kensi cut off her partner with a quick kiss.

Deeks looked at her in confusion. "What was that for?"

"That was to shut you up."

"You should definitely do that instead of punching me in the shoulder."

"Listen to me for a minute. You know better than anyone that I'm not as invincible as Wonder Woman like everybody thinks. I don't want you to be Johnny Storm or Captain America or Tony Stark or Super Man even Chris Evans. None of them matter to me. I just want you, Marty Deeks, LAPD Detective liason."

Deeks's blue eyes softened as Kensi's unusually kind words. "When did you become such a romantic?"

"I didn't. I'm just telling you what I think."

"Well, you do, do that a lot."

"Hypothetically speaking, if you ever did try out for the role of Johnny Storm and you ever did beat out Chris Evans, you probably wouldn't have ever become a cop."

"And then I never would have met you." Deeks concluded. "You're right. Being Marty Deeks, LAPD Detective liason is _way_ better."

"Don't you forget it." Kensi said, finishing her pep talk with a light punch to the shoulder. "You're my superhero and I wouldn't have it any other way."

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that was adorable! This was based off the fact that Chris Evans beat Eric Christian Olsen out as the role of Johnny Storm from the Fantastic Four. While we all know what a great Johnny Storm and Captain America Eric would be, we're all happy to have him as Deeks, because Densi might never have happened as wonderfully as it did (and then Daniella would never have met her real-life husband). Here's to Eric's awesomeness!<strong>


End file.
